board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Is this cliche good or bad?
Contest created by wowthisishard. What you do You decide whether the given cliché is good or bad. Good Clichés: *Are logical *Fulfill the desired purpose *Are used subtly enough so that you don’t notice it in most places Bad Clichés: *Are illogical *Are easily noticeable and hurt the originality of the subject How the final judgment is obtained: *If the Cliché has 35% or more votes for it being a good Cliché it is judged as a good Cliché, below 35% it is a bad Cliché. Previous Results Good Cliches Day 8: rousing speech before an epic fight *99% Good *1% Bad Day 20: Kevin Spacey is the bad guy *94% Good *6% Bad Day 24: Generic NPC standing out of town to greet you *94% Good *6% Bad Day 13: Hilariously incompetent henchmen for villain *91% Good *9% Bad Day 16: There are always goodies behind the waterfall *86% Good *14% Bad Day 17: The villain's maniacal laugh *85% Good *15% Bad Day 15: Person lives long enough for goodbye speech then dies. *78% Good *22% Bad Day 14: THE GOVERNMENT IS EVIL!!! *76% Good *24% Bad Day 34: The hero brings dangerous thing to the villain’s lair *76% Good *24% Bad Day 2: Villain is related to the protagonist: *75% Good *25% Bad Day 33: Two characters attack in air, they land, pause and one dies *67% Good *33% Bad Day 28: The convenient trap door *63% Good ''' *37% Bad Day 22: Comedy anime beach/hot springs episode *56% '''Good *44% Bad Day 7: Poor Protagonist, royal friend/piece of ass: *73% Good *27% Bad Day 30: You are the chosen one! *51% Good *49% Bad Bad Cliches Day 21: Hero gives up goal after the entire story leads up to it *37% Good *63% Bad Day 5: Hero runs out of bullets when he/she needs them *43% Good *57% Bad Day 31: mom with baby in street cause a car to crash *42% Good *58% Bad Day 11: helpless timid female saviour of Earth *33% Good *77% Bad Day 26: Useless interest of hero saves the world *33% Good *67% Bad Day 19: Hero's hometown is destroyed at beginning *31% Good *69% Bad Day 3: Villain builds an execution device to kill the hero: *30% Good *70% Bad Day 18: Manly man can't do what petite woman can *30% Good *70% Bad Day 9: Black women stereotype: *28% Good *72% Bad Day 10: amnesia *28% Good *72% Bad Day 23: Lackies of the bad guy are horrible shots *26% Good *74%''' Bad ' Day 27: Henchmen attack one at a time *17% Good *83% '''Bad' Day 25: Car doesn’t start when the bad guys are being chased *16% Good *84% Bad Day 6: Which wire should I cut? *10% Good *90% Bad Day 1: Sniper shoots informant and runs away: *7% Good *93% Bad Day 29: Z0MG your life is so hard! *4% Good *96% Bad Day 32: 10 seconds left on the timer, 5 minutes to 0 *3% Good *97% Bad Day 4: “IT WAS ALL A DREAM!” *3% Good *97% Bad Day 12: Hero sacrificing life brought back quickly *2% Good *98% Bad Category:Topic Series Category: Contests